


阳光太刺眼

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 战争对于蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇来说，其实没太大所谓。哪一边赢了，世界上都会有他这种活在黑暗里的小偷小摸的位置。但当他得知今天是一个特殊的日子……蒙顿格斯看了看天空，心想，今天的阳光，还是太刺眼了些。
Series: 原著向小短文 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Kudos: 1





	阳光太刺眼

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇小人物蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇的片段故事。虽然它很短也很不起眼，但说老实话，在我所有的原著向小短篇里，我对它算是情有独钟的。

蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇揉着眼睛醒了过来，无意识地拽了拽掉下一半的斗篷。六月了，凌晨的温度还是有些让人受不住。他打了个哈欠，试图挪动一下腿脚，却发现它们已经压了一夜后失去了知觉。他咒骂了一句，伸出同样酸麻的手臂，将两条腿扳直。 

他摸了摸怀里，感受到那袋子毒触手的种子依然揣得好好的，硬硬的，于是伸手进去，从紧紧扎住的袋子里抠出一块面包，又捡起扔在一边的瓶子，从里面喝了一口水。眯了眯眼，他又睡着了。 

再次醒来却不是被冻醒，而是被亮醒的——他困惑地张开眼，眯缝着打量着喷薄而出的阳光，诧异地感到那热度辐射到自己身上。 

“梅林的蕾丝底裤，这怎么回事？”他含混地嘀咕着，那些死魂怪（Damn-Dementors）到哪里去了？它们不是老是在这里阴魂不散，搞得到处都湿冷冷阴森森的么？接着他想起来，预言家日报说过金斯莱已经把它们取缔了。 

他吃力地站起身，左小腿上传来一阵钻心的疼痛——该死的清查队，他就是为了躲他们才在这小巷子里躲了一晚上的，那些魔法部的新家伙盯上他的货不是一两天了，昨晚他们终于在翻倒巷里堵住了他，威胁他要把他送进部里交给亚瑟·韦斯莱——亚瑟·韦斯莱！他完全不用为他倒卖非法物品而抓捕自己，整个社里都有更好的理由。 

他扶着脏兮兮的墙壁才勉强站直了身体，分出一只手挡住阳光，眯着眼睛查看巷口有没有危险的人。某种程度上来说，那个魔头被波特杀死和没杀死其实都一样，他照样干他的见不得光的小买卖，金加隆才是硬道理。 

如果说有什么不同的话……他抬了抬眼，对上热烈亲吻大地的日光，突兀地打了个喷嚏。 

那就是阳光变得越来越刺眼了。 

蒙顿格斯走在对角巷的大街上，贴着墙根，低着脑袋，用余光和耳朵捕捉街上的各种讯息。霍格沃茨校址基本恢复完毕，米勒娃·麦格出任新校长；金斯莱·沙克尔接受预言家日报专访，谈魔法部出台的新举措；波特和韦斯莱从学校毕业，报名参与了魔法部傲罗培训课程…… 

一个个名字都很熟悉，听着这些人重新能够站在阳光下，不必躲躲藏藏可真好。 

可是，他妈的，他却生怕再见到他们了。 

他推开了破釜酒吧的小门，迎接他的并不是往常的喧哗笑骂声，而是悄声细语，人们似乎都刻意放轻了语调，即使他听到那两个常年在这儿买醉的混蛋发出粗俗的嘘声，也是小了好多倍的。 

他看了眼时间，晌午了，难道人们不该都来喝一杯，谈谈新生活么？怎么…… 

他找到了他要找的那几个人，迎上他们询问的目光，点点头，伸手按了按口袋，走了过去。 

“带来了？”一个戴着厚厚兜帽的人低声问。 

“废话，我办事还能有岔？”他不屑地回应，几个人都低低地笑了起来。 

“顿格，别吹牛了，赶紧交货，我的老板可急需这些玩意儿，现在的货，可比黑魔头年代还他妈的难搞。” 

“得了吧托米，难道你想让那个人复活？” 

“你他妈再喊我一声托米我就去魔法部揭发你走私独角兽的角！” 

“行啊，顺便去探望一下老穆迪，你肯定很想念他当年对你下的咒，以至于你现在还硬不起来。” 

“去你妈的！你敢再——” 

“你们说什么？”蒙顿格斯正在小心地解开毒触手的包裹，忽然抬起头直直地盯着那两个互相叫骂的家伙。“穆迪？” 

托米斯特脸上掠过一抹不自在，咳了两声才道：“今天是魔法部追悼为战争牺牲的人的日子……在魔法部一楼大厅。”他环顾了一下酒吧示意，“这些穿着素色斗篷的，大都是要赶去参加追悼会的。” 

“你去不去啊，托米？”菲尔继续调侃他，“我想你肯定特别想念老穆迪，要是他没蠢到退休了还去打什么仗，他会继续给你‘特别关怀’的，对吧？” 

托米斯特冷笑了一声，“那是他自找的！谁都知道他早就老了，也许是他想表现自己，去找一打的食死徒单挑，结果被一堆狼人咬死，连骨头都——” 

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”蒙顿格斯一拳砸到桌子上，站了起来。几杯火焰威士忌跳了起来，翻倒了，液体淌了一桌子，明亮的火苗在表面燃烧。 

整个酒吧都静了下来，人们的严肃而悲伤的悄声细语被他的吼声打断，都回过头来诧异而生气地盯着他。 

“你没事吧，顿格？”菲尔小声问道，不确定地看着他和同样面色铁青的托米斯特，后者用莫名其妙的愤怒眼光看着自己。 

肃静了足有五秒钟，蒙顿格斯谁也没看，盯着桌子上的火苗，直到它们燃烧殆尽。 

“还做不做生意？闲聊很有趣？”他终于开了口，僵硬地换上一副不耐烦的表情，“货在这，钱呢？” 

菲尔第一个反应过来，赔笑着拉着他重新坐下，又冲周遭做了个抱歉的表情。“对对对，生意重要，说正事儿。托米，验货，赶紧的。” 

托米斯特没再说什么，拿出一小瓶亮绿色的药水，滴了一滴在一颗毒触手上。 

触手变成了橘色，伸开来将绿色的液体吞下，又变回了黑色的一团，不动了。 

“货没问题。”托米斯特说。 

蒙顿格斯伸手把一袋子钱揣在胸口的口袋里，头也没回地走出了酒吧。 

台上的金斯莱还在发表讲话，蒙顿格斯提前从魔法部的大厅里走了出来。耳边是那些熟悉的名字，尼法朵拉·唐克斯·卢平，莱姆斯·卢平，弗雷德·韦斯莱，以及……阿拉斯托·穆迪。 

除了社里，很少有人知道穆迪的真正死因。他不知道金斯莱为什么没把真相公布出来，也许是觉得没必要再提吧。但蒙顿格斯是少数知道真相的人之一。事实上，他是最清楚真相的，因为他就在现场。 

他在寒冷而漆黑的夜空中飞驰，疯眼汉飞在他身边。突然一群戴着兜帽的食死徒围了上来，顿时咒语四射，尖叫连连。他听见疯眼汉的怒吼，看着他发射一道又一道强光击落了几个食死徒，一个咒语从他脑袋上方掠过，他吓得喊了起来。 

“闭嘴！别出声！”他听见穆迪对他吼了一句，踢了他一脚将他踢到一旁，一道灼热的白光从从两人中间打过，穆迪迅速回击过去。 

“我不干了！我——我不干了！”他已经吓疯了，什么都来不及想，抱着头缩在那里只顾惊恐地大叫。 

“我他妈叫你闭嘴！如果你不想死的话！”穆迪的狂吼再次响起，然而他看见了——黑魔头，他突然出现在半空里，没有骑扫帚也没有任何工具，他就飞在他们身旁，两只通红的眼睛在夜色和咒语的亮光下格外惊悚。 

“啊啊啊啊啊——”他的声音几乎不是自己的，颤抖的手指一把抓过魔杖。 

“闭嘴，你这懦夫——” 

“啪！”他幻影移形了，最后看见的是一道绿光不偏不倚地击中那张狂怒的脸。 

蒙顿格斯走出魔法部，重新来到阳光普照的大街上。伦敦的麻瓜街区车水马龙，显然那些麻瓜都不知道发生了什么，还在为下午上班而匆匆赶路。 

他找了个角落解除了幻身，沿着墙边走到十字路口。没了高大的围墙挡着，阳光毫不客气地打到他的脸上，刺在他的眼睛里，刺得他生疼。 

他就这么仰着头看了一会，直到被阳光刺得不得不闭上眼。 

他猛地拉起宽大的斗篷，将帽子狠狠地扣下来，挡住了大半张脸。看了看时间，他再次幻影移形了。 

翻倒巷一条阴暗肮脏的小巷拐角。 

“顿格，你死哪里去了，这笔生意你到底接还是不接啊？” 

“碰到几个老朋友喝一杯而已，你管那么多！”他露出个满不在乎的笑容，“是什么生意？买主稳当吗？”


End file.
